Itachi & Sasori
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Así pues, se les quedó mirando atentamente. ¡Estaba convencida de que había algo! (leve TobiDei, pre-slash ItaSaso y ligerísimo SasoDei)


¡Perdonen, no lo resistí! (xD) Je, vaya forma de saludar. Lo que quiero decir es que... ¡cielos! Ayer hice un coraje porque Tumblr me falló (siempre tiene una considerable cantidad de todo lo que se me ocurra poner, pero en cuanto se me ocurrió poner "Itasaso", me decepcionó mucho saber que no tenía mucho para darme); sin embargo, encontré varias monadas ahí que simplemente me dejaron con ansías de publicar sobre el asunto. La que inspira este fic pertenece a la cuenta (sino me equivoco por mi torpeza de principiante en la página) de **fantasyvsrealityworld**, quien respondió a un Anónimo cómo sería la reacción de los Akatsuki hacia el ItaSaso. Entenderán que simplemente, no pude contenerme de representar lo más posible el asunto en un fic y... pues, de verdad espero que lo disfruten y rían un poco (ya saben que al humor como que no le voy mucho). **  
><strong>

_Naruto_ y su historia no me pertenecen, sólo he tomado a sus personajes para escribir en mis ratos de ocio.

**¡Advertencia!** Un fic escrito por mí implica yaoi (leve TobiDei, pre-slash ItaSaso, -muy, muy- pequeña insinuación SasoDei no realizada), AU y OoC. La historia me pertenece, pero insisto en darle cierto crédito a la respuesta de **fantasyvsrealityworld**, porque en realidad me pareció buena (aunque yo cambié las reacciones de Itachi con Hidan y viceversa). La idea puede que esté un poco extraña, pero realmente hice un esfuerzo (x'D), aunque parezca que no (últimamente no quisiera estar cerca de la computadora por traumas semestrales, jaja).

En fin, espero que les guste sempais (owo)/

* * *

><p><strong>((*~ [Itachi &amp; Sasori] ~*))<strong>

**.ͼͽ.**

_« Todo en el mundo es "quizás" ». _

_George Turner, Las torres del olvido. _

**.ͼͽ.**

Incluso con el escándalo propio de los jóvenes y el cansancio que mancillaba a sus pobres huesos, Chiyo se sentía muy a gusto en el sofá, fingiendo —o quizá no realmente— que dormitaba. Al principio, había escuchado muy atenta las conversaciones que hacían los amigos de Sasori. Éstos habían llegado durante la tarde para llevar a cabo una rápida asamblea del Consejo Estudiantil, la cual abreviaban con las siglas A.K.A.T.S.U.K.I. (la anciana no recordaba con exactitud qué significaría aquello, pero el nombre le infundía cierto respeto).

Los asuntos meramente formales terminaron pronto —a eso de las tres— y entonces la reunión se convirtió en algo más social y ameno. La algarabía que empezaron los amigos de Sasori regresaba la vida al apartamento, extraviada hace tantos años, junto a los padres de su nieto; ahora, el lugar ya no parecía triste y lóbrego, como era usual estando sólo la familia Akasuna (o al menos, lo que restaba de ella).

El pensamiento la hizo suspirar y abrir los ojos lentamente, percatándose de que se engañaba a sí misma: Los achaques del sueño se volvían más frecuentes y menos aparentados, lo cual era muy triste pues en general, Chiyo todavía conservaba viva esa chispa de su juventud (sólo que a ratos desaparecía).

Miró en derredor, esbozando una amplia sonrisa; decenas de arruguitas se aumentaron en su rostro. A pesar del ruido y el frío que azotaba la ciudad esas últimas semanas, en el departamento se estaba muy a gusto: Calientito y lleno de un regocijo. La anciana sentía en su pecho una satisfacción —casi— absurda debido a las risas de los chicos y, especialmente, al aura de tranquilidad que envolvía a Sasori mientras escuchaba a ese —atractivo— Uchiha.

Chiyo se enderezó de golpe, entrecerrando los ojos hasta que éstos prácticamente desaparecieron. La sospecha bailó en su rostro, vacilante como la llamarada de una vela aunque al mismo tiempo fuerte igual que una avalancha. ¿Era su imaginación o el rostro de Sasori había recuperado cierto entusiasmo y viveza?

Volvió a recargarse lentamente en el sofá y contempló atentamente el intercambio entre el pelirrojo e Itachi. El de ojos rubí era un muchacho de indudable belleza y Dios sabe lo débiles que eran los marionetistas al encanto de los rostros, pero su carácter bondadoso y noble hacían de él un príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas…, era un chico serio, inteligente, humilde y protector. Aunque no concebía que fuera _perfecto, _el brillo en los ojos de Sasori lo decidía todo: _Ése _era el _indicado. _

_« Y mira nada más la forma que sus rodillas se tocan o cómo se alisa el cabello para lucir mejor frente a mi nieto ». Pensó divertida Chiyo, lanzando una risa entre dientes sin darse cuenta. « Has pescado uno bueno, Sasori ». No obstante, tuvo que admitir que Itachi también parecía maravillar al pelirrojo, lo que causaba cierto recelo a la mujer. _

Continúo escrutándolos severamente, notando el esbozo de sonrisa en Sasori y el rubor en las mejillas del Uchiha. Era tan adorable que la vieja inclinó la cabeza a un lado, enternecida.

—¿Pasa algo, Chiyo-_baasama_? —Preguntó alguien a su lado. Ella se giró de inmediato para ver a Tobi y su gran sonrisa—. ¿Por qué mira tanto a Itachi-_kun _y Sasori-_san_?

_« Vaya sorpresa. Este niño ha sido menos despistado de lo que había esperado con todas esas anécdotas de mi nieto ». _

La anciana decidió que haría una rápida entrevista a los jóvenes ahí: Levantó la mano derecha e hizo un gesto al menor para que se inclinara hacia ella. De manera muy servicial, el pelinegro obedeció y se hincó a un lado del sofá, cuidando de no derramar su refresco.

—Sé que podrá resultar extraño, pero dime, Tobi —prorrumpió la mujer y esperó el asentimiento del Uchiha—: ¿Crees que Itachi y Sasori hagan una buena pareja?

Durante un segundo, la expresión de Tobi únicamente se convirtió en una de sorpresa: Sus ojos y boca se abrieron de par en par, observándola con evidente estupefacción. Las cejas arqueadas hasta que por poco desaparecen tras los rizos oscuros le daban una apariencia todavía más divertida; Chiyo tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír y quitarle seriedad al asunto, que realmente la tenía muy intrigada.

La mano del buen chico tembló durante unos instantes, a punto de derrumbar el contenido sobre la alfombra, pero Tobi apenas reparó en el detalle de forma consciente (por suerte, no tiró nada), sino que giró sus ojos hacia el centro de la sala donde estaban su primo y amigo, todavía con una expresión sobresaltada por la repentina idea que Chiyo acababa de meterle. El chico no fue para nada sutil al observarlos, pero todos parecían tan enfrascados en sus conversaciones, que jamás llegaron a percatarse.

Por su parte, Chiyo esperó pacientemente alguna respuesta. Siguió la mirada de Tobi hacia el par. En ese momento, Sasori era quien llevaba la conversación y hablaba y hablaba como impulsado por un hechizo. La anciana estaba segura de que tenía mucho tiempo desde que el pelirrojo no llevaba la plática de forma tan natural y al mismo tiempo, tan enajenado del mundo; a Chiyo le parecía, no sabía muy bien por qué, una combinación extraña. La imagen de ambos parecía formar parte de un escenario en claroscuro, cuya belleza uno no reparaba demasiado hasta que se percataba de la luz que irradiaban ambos sobre lo que, por el contrario, sería una conversación tan negra como el fondo de una pintura.

Resultó un esfuerzo enorme retirar su atención de ambos para observar a Tobi, que ahora repartía su mirada entre Chiyo y el par de chicos. Daba la impresión de que acababa de acababa de hacer el hallazgo del siglo. E incluso así, sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa, tosiendo al atragantarse con su propia saliva cuando intentó hablar.

—Chiyo-_baasama _—dijo, con las mejillas completamente ruborizadas—, ¡qué ideas las suyas!

—¿Entonces no lo piensas?

Tobi bajó la mirada y al alzarla de nuevo, la regresó a su primo y Sasori, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues, ambos han comenzado a llevarse bien. Aunque siempre hay una gran distancia entre amigos y novios —aseveró tímidamente. Chiyo asintió.

—¿Con quién crees que hablas, jovencito? Eso lo entiendo —bufó con un tono medio ofendido—. Sólo que la idea me atravesó la mente de forma inevitable.

El Uchiha sonrió comprensivamente y se levantó. Chiyo notó que aún observaba a los otros dos, todavía impresionado, aunque la mujer no sabía si era por las ideas que podía llegar a tener ella o porque realmente había visto _algo. _

—Seguro que es imaginación de esta pobre cabeza mía —dijo al fin, tratando de relajar a Tobi. Éste pareció aceptar la excusa y le recomendó ir a dormir—. Tal vez en un rato. ¿Sabes? Me gusta este ambiente.

Tobi estuvo platicando un rato más con ella antes de preguntarle si podía usar el baño. Se retiró con prisa y Chiyo abandonó pronto su atención de su conversación trivial de vuelta a Itachi y Sasori. Así pues, se les quedó mirando atentamente. ¡Estaba convencida de que había _algo_!

Haciendo una mueca, giró a ver a su alrededor hasta dar con Nagato, Yahiko y Konan. El trío conversaba tranquilamente en un rincón de la sala (los últimos dos abrazados). Chiyo chasqueó la lengua y los llamó. Como no quería atraer demasiado la atención lo hizo bajito y le costó un par de intentos que la peli azul se volviera hacia ella. Konan les indicó a su amigo y novio que se acercaran. Los otros dos obedecieron la instrucción y pronto, Chiyo los tenía en frente.

—¿Necesita algo? —Preguntó Yahiko amablemente, con una sonrisa amable que no terminó de gustarle a la anciana, pues lucía como un doctor hablándole a un paciente. Sin embargo, se calló la protesta e imitó su gesto de hace un rato, cuando le pidió a Tobi que se acercara para hablar más bajito. El trio obedeció, pero la anciana se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos—. ¿Qué sucede, Chiyo-_sama_?

La mujer suspiró. Tal vez, no había una mejor manera de expresar su idea que yendo directo al grano. Señaló con un ademán hacia atrás de Konan, que estaba frente a ella.

—¿Hay algo entre mi nieto e Itachi?

El demacrado pelirrojo frunció las cejas, como si no entendiera la pregunta; Pein y Konan tuvieron una expresión parecida a la de Tobi. Ninguno volteó a ver al par aludido, pero Nagato se enderezó y se ruborizó, apenado. Chiyo apostaría varias marionetas de su colección a que sabía algo, pero el joven retiró la mirada y se hundió en su lugar mientras la suave risa de Yahiko se hacía oír. La anciana levantó la mirada hacia él.

El de cabellos naranja tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y le guiñaba el ojo a Chiyo de forma cómplice. La anciana se sintió algo entusiasmada por el gesto, ahora llena de confianza en su teoría.

—Yo diría que sí —murmuró el chico—. Han estado muy juntos últimamente, ¿no, Konan?

La novia de éste se encogió de hombros, cerrando los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa mientras arqueaba la ceja; su expresión no era de burla ni indiferencia, sino que tiraba más a la modestia.

—Creo que han encontrado algo en común, aunque no estoy muy segura de qué. Deidara ha de saber, porque como su mejor amigo, tiene la costumbre de rondar a Sasori gran parte del día.

Claro, a la anciana no se le escapaba el detalle. Si en esa habitación alguien tenía idea de qué sucedía con aquellos dos, debía ser el rubio; sin embargo, Chiyo —inconscientemente— decidió omitir al Iwa porque en realidad, creía que éste tenía sentimientos hacia su nieto. Asintió, pensativa.

—Y, ¿ustedes creen que hagan buena pareja? —Preguntó otra vez. Los tres chicos, si pensaron que era una vieja cotorreando, no lo expresaron y se miraron entre ellos.

—Pienso que están cómodos y tranquilos, sea cual sea su relación —apuntó Yahiko, dejando de sonreír y mirando de reojo al par.

—Yo sí los imagino juntos —musitó tímidamente Konan, ruborizándose. Nagato miró a su amiga.

—Tú estarías encantada por ello —declaró parcamente. La chica se ruborizó todavía más, mirando a Chiyo y luego al pelirrojo.

—¡_Chst_! Nagato…

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó una vez más la anciana, dedicándole una sonrisa llena de confianza. La joven zapateó con la punta del pie antes de contestar:

—El amor es amor, a fin de cuentas. Y además, pienso que como nuestro logo, el rojo y el negro combinan muy bien.

Konan, avergonzada, se alejó rápidamente de ahí, seguida de Yahiko (quien dedicó una rápida arqueada de cejas a Chiyo). Nagato se inclinó y desapareció por el pasillo, donde se encontró con Tobi y empezaron a hablar animadamente —al menos el moreno—.

—Hum… —susurró ella, meditando acerca de lo que habían comentado mientras observaba a Sasori e Itachi con la misma atención de antes.

Hace mucho tiempo que el pelirrojo había dejado de comentarle cosas importantes. Durante varios años, la anciana tuvo a Komushi para averiguar si su nieto estaba "bien"; reconocía que aquello era un gran error, pero el castaño no lucía especialmente disgustado de servir como mediador. Al contrario, el chico se preocupaba genuinamente por Sasori y procuraba estar atento a pequeñas señales, que otros pasaban desapercibidas. No obstante, Komushi llevaba muerto casi tres años. La ausencia de aquella sonrisa había afectado también a Sasori, aunque éste pretendiera darle poca importancia; su pérdida era una más de las cosas dolorosas que el pelirrojo tuvo que aguantar en silencio, pues la anciana y su hermano ya no formaban parte de la vida de su nieto como lo habían sido cuando era un niño de ocho años.

Sasori era el tipo de persona que siempre necesita un ancla, aunque nunca es demasiado expresivo ni confiado con ninguno. Por eso, Chiyo sugirió que se mudaran; quizá el cambio de aires podría irle bien. Cuando Sasori conoció en la escuela a Deidara, la anciana pensó que él serviría como soporte del Akasuna y, en efecto, Iwa parecía regular su felicidad y la melancolía con bastante eficiencia. Y aún entonces, su nieto marcaba una considerable distancia del rubio; es claro que le recordaba a Komushi y, en algún punto, la memoria siempre sería dolorosa y vendría acompañada del miedo a perderlo. Él era muy receloso y en general, muy cobarde para dejarse amar a alguien de forma incondicional.

Exactamente por eso, había_ algo_ con Itachi que a ojos escrutadores no podría escaparse fácilmente. Le despertaba a Chiyo una especie de ternura el ver a Sasori con el rostro tan relajado, sin juntar las cejas y… ¡sonriendo!

¿Cómo dejó pasar eso por alto? ¡Tenía años de no verlo sonreír así!, como si el mundo no fuera capaz de arrancarle nada; es decir, tranquilo y feliz, _únicamente_ eso. Algo se removió en el corazón de la anciana, parecido al miedo que experimentan las madres cuando dejan a sus hijos en la escuela por primera vez. Una parte de ella, no estaba muy a gusto con la sensación.

—¡Sasori! —Llamó entonces, dibujando una expresión alegre; el joven interrumpió la conversación con Itachi de forma abrupta y, enseguida salió de la burbuja, frunció el ceño. El pelirrojo se levantó y fue hasta donde Chiyo.

—¿Qué sucede, Chiyo-_baa_? —Preguntó, recuperando la sombría mirada que siempre le dirigía a ella. La anciana sintió que su corazón se estrujaba.

—¿Me pasas el monedero? —Pidió—. Quisiera que fueras a comprar alguna chuchería a la calle: Un dulce, para mi azúcar, ¿sí?

El pelirrojo asintió y fue por el monedero. La anciana se volvió hacia Itachi, que yacía sentado cómodamente en el sofá, agachando la cabeza y frotando sus muslos con nerviosismo. Chiyo también lo llamó y el Uchiha se levantó rápidamente y avanzó hasta quedar frente a frente.

—Itachi-_san, _lamento haberlos interrumpido. He mandado a Sasori por algo a la tienda, ¿te importaría acompañarlo?

No pudo leer exactamente qué cruzó por el rostro del moreno, pero éste asintió.

—Si a él no le importa.

—Estoy segura de que le gustará ir acompañado _por ti. _

Itachi permaneció dubitativo a su lado hasta que apareció Sasori de vuelta. El pelirrojo observó a su amigo con una ceja arqueada, pero igual le pasó el monedero a la anciana.

—He tomado veinte yenes —avisó—. Ya regreso.

—Que Itachi te acompañe —sugirió Chiyo, pillando desprevenido a su nieto, que la miró con los ojos abiertos más de lo usual y luego volvió su atención al moreno, quien asintió y levantó una mano en señal de que lo seguía en cuanto emprendiera la marcha. Sasori volvió la atención a Itachi y asintió, todavía desconcertado—. Con cuidado —añadió al verlos salir del departamento y volvió a quedarse con sus pensamientos.

Como si sillón donde estaba tenía cerca la ventana, Chiyo levantó un poco la cortina y observó hacia afuera, esperando pacientemente a que las dos figuras aparecieran. Varios segundos después, los vio caminando en dirección a la esquina.

—¿Todavía sigue pensando en eso, Chiyo-_baasama_? —Preguntó una voz a su lado, que rápidamente identificó como la de Tobi. La anciana levantó la mirada de mala gana, renuente a dejar abandonado el panorama que se llevaba a cabo por la ventana—. ¿Por qué los ha mandado?

—Ya no quería pensar mucho en el asunto —mintió, cerrando la cortina con una mueca—. Pero si los estoy viendo…

—¿A quiénes? —Chilló una voz algo escandalosa; a la anciana le exasperaba un poco el Jashinista del grupo, quien era demasiado ruidoso y maldecía dos veces por oración. Tanto ella como Tobi se volvieron hacia el par que se había acercado de pronto—. ¿A dónde se fue _Pinocho _y la _Comadreja_? ¿Quieren estar solos otra vez?

—Cállate de una vez —bufó Kakuzu a un lado, con su voz grave y pesada, enfatizada por el rodar de ojos. De pronto, Chiyo se sintió muy curiosa por lo que podía llegar a decir el albino—. No le haga caso a este cerebro de insecto…

Tobi sonrió incómodo mientras bebía una vez más de su refresco, como adivinando lo que seguía a continuación.

—Entonces, ¿mi nieto y su amigo pasan mucho tiempo _a solas_?

Hidan calló la réplica que había dado comienzo en sus labios y miró a la anciana con evidente hastío, como si hubiera preguntado la cosa más estúpida del planeta; en realidad, Chiyo tuvo ganas de meterle un bastonazo en la entrepierna. Kakuzu, por otro lado, se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

—Últimamente, sí —respondió éste de manera hosca—. Ambos se han unido a un club de lectura o algo así. Debaten mucho sobre los libros de la semana.

Chiyo pensó en las semanas anteriores. Ahora que lo pensaba, Sasori había prestado menos de su tiempo libre a las marionetas, cambiando el hábito por la lectura.

Tobi carraspeó, tomando la palabra.

—Oh, es cierto —comentó, levantando la vista al techo, igual que si recordara algo—. Ninguno más de nosotros se unió, pero ambos están entusiasmados… suena divertido —lo último fue susurrado para sí mismo.

—Hablan mucho sobre esa literatura diatónica o una mierda así —agregó Hidan. Su compañero lo miró como si fuera un reverendo idiota.

—Distópica —corrigió con evidente fastidio.

—¡Lo que sea! El punto es que se pierden en sus conversaciones; ese par de maricas.

—¡Hidan! —Exclamó Tobi, exaltando su tono desaprobatorio y horrorizado. Chiyo frunció el ceño.

—Jovencito —habló, con un timbre amenazante en su voz, que heló la sangre de los otros tres—, si vuelves a hablar de esa forma, haré más que sólo mandarte a lavar la boca con jabón, sino que te cortaré la lengua.

El albino arrugó la nariz, pero ya no habló más con groserías durante un rato considerable. La anciana carraspeó y miró de nueva cuenta a Kakuzu.

—¿Y es idea mía o parecen tener _algo_?

Los ojos verdes del castaño casi imitaron la sonrisa lacónica que se abrió paso por su cara. Chiyo arqueó una de sus cejas cuando el joven volvió a enseriarse y dio tres aplausos poco entusiastas; éstos parecían terriblemente vacíos con el rostro pétreo de Kakuzu. Los tres miraron al de piel morena, inquisitivos.

—Entonces no ha sido impresión mía —soltó Kakuzu y su tono parecía ligeramente satisfecho consigo mismo—. Ya varias chicas comenzaron a hacer esa misma suposición.

Chiyo pensó en Konan y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Es tan obvio? —Preguntó la mujer y vio a Hidan convertirse en una máscara seria mientras asentía lentamente, con los ojos entrecerrados igual que un detective o _sheriff _en alguna película de vaqueros.

—Al principio uno quiere pensar que son chaladas de las chicas pervertidas —señaló Hidan repentinamente, tomando la palabra—. La verdad es que les gusta ver a dos tipos cogiéndose.

—¡Hidan! —Exclamó Tobi, llevándose las manos a los oídos y en el proceso tirando el refresco hacia atrás. Una buena cantidad cayó sobre la espalda de Deidara, quien platicaba animadamente con Kisame y Zetsu. Los dos chicos también recibieron unas gotitas en el rostro, pero fue el rubio quien se giró violentamente, con los ojos enardecidos—. ¡Wah! Mi refresco…

—¡Idiota, hum! —Gritó Deidara, ahogando el lamento de Tobi, quien hizo una expresión de miedo antes de girarse sobre los talones.

—¡Lo siento, Deidara-_sempai_!

Chiyo pensó que no había notado lo cerca que estaba el rubio. En este punto, lucía una expresión triste detrás de la ira; era obvio que quería echarse contra alguien igual que un perro rabioso. Deseaba hacerse la desentendida, pero quizá era demasiado tarde: Probablemente, Deidara estuvo oyendo su discusión y ahora, tenía la excusa perfecta para encabronarse.

—Fue un accidente… —musitó el buen chico—. Es que Hidan dijo una mala palabra y…

El rubio hizo amago de tirarle también el refresco que llevaba en la mano, pero quedaba tan poco que sólo le llovieron unas cuantas gotas. Deidara pestañeó como sino terminara de creer su mala suerte; enrojeció tanto que por poco rivalizaba con los cabellos de Sasori y apretó el vaso de unicel hasta que éste se dobló por la fuerza.

—¡Renuncio! Eres un verdadero idiota —exclamó mientras levantaba el brazo y arrojaba el vaso al suelo, ante la mirada atónita de varios—. Me largo de aquí, hum.

Y muy indignado, se dispuso a salir del departamento.

—Anda, Deidara, cálmate —pidió Kisame cuando éste lo empujó al pasar—. ¡Ouch!

Abrió y cerró la puerta violentamente, dejando un rastro de refresco escurriendo de su cabellera. Chiyo se sintió culpable y por ello, ni prestó atención a las gotas que más tarde volverían el piso pegajoso. Tobi descompuso el rostro y se volvió hacia la anciana.

—Discúlpeme (y a Deidara-_sempai_) —pidió mientras hacía una reverencia—. Regresaré a limpiar. Ahora déjeme ir por él…

El buen chico depositó su vaso en el mueble para le televisión y salió corriendo detrás del rubio (casi resbalándose con el refresco). Los Akatsuki siguieron al Uchiha con la mirada.

—Creo que el idiota de Deidara todavía no supera lo de Sasori —bufó Zetsu de malhumor.

—No es razón para comportarse como un idiota —señaló Kisame, sobándose el hombro—. Además, ¿no estaba saliendo ya con Tobi? Pobre chico.

La anciana se ruborizó; en su piel blanquísima, fue muy notable.

—Así que es culpa de nuestra conversación —musitó, llamando la atención del nuevo par—. Tendría que disculparme por la imprudencia. Le hice pasar un mal rato.

—Lo que hagan o dejen de hacer Itachi y Sasori —dijo Zetsu amablemente, cambiando de tono al continuar—: Ni siquiera importa.

Kakuzu se giró a verlo por encima del hombro.

—Que ahora parezca no importarte, no significa que la apuesta de hace dos semanas no siga en pie —dijo el moreno, frunciendo el ceño.

—Así que por eso estabas aplaudiendo, maldito avaro —declaró Hidan—. Eres un ateo que arderá en el Infierno de Jashin por tu apego a lo material.

—Oh, Hidan. No sabía que supieras el significado de "apego" con tu escaso vocabulario.

—¡Cállate, imbécil!

—¡Cierren el pico los dos! —Gritó Yahiko autoritariamente, abriéndose paso y entrando a la discusión; Kakuzu e Hidan lo miraron feo y se pusieron a replicar con voz en cuello. Chiyo los miró sorprendida: ¡Todo el ambiente había cambiado tan pronto!

—¡Pues yo no pienso pagar nada! —Exclamó Zetsu con voz ronca, cuando Kakuzu lo trajo de vuelta a colación.

—Las relaciones que tenga uno de nosotros no debe ser causa de apuesta, Kakuzu —regañó Konan desde atrás, con mirada desaprobatoria.

—¡Pero si tú fuiste la primera en apuntarte!

—¡No es verdad! —Gritó la chica, aunque su tono era bastante neutral y controlado—. Sólo he dicho que ellos se veían lindos juntos.

—Tu novia es una pervertida, Yahiko —apuntó Hidan.

—¡Y tú un cerebro de mosquito disecado! —Respondió éste.

—Pero no _podrido _—enfatizó la última palabra de manera tal que la chica se atrevió meterse en la congregación y cachetear a Hidan.

Chiyo miraba alarmada al grupo. ¿Es que en realidad eran una bomba a punto de explotar, en cualquier momento? ¡Y todo por una simple pregunta!

Atrás, Nagato permanecía observándolos a todos con su eterna expresión vacía y a un lado, Kisame levantaba las manos a la altura de los hombros, mirando al pelirrojo y al resto respectivamente.

—¡¿Pero qué les pasa?! —Exclamó el de pelo azul, mirando a todos—. Se han vuelto locos por algo tan absurdo. —Nagato se encogió de hombros, sin mediar palabra—. Además, ¡es hipotético!

Durante los siguientes minutos, el departamento se convirtió en un gran cúmulo de gritos, acusaciones y otras cosas incomprensibles a los oídos de Chiyo que, incluso cuando elevaba la voz, no conseguía hacerlos callar. Entonces, la anciana resolvió hacer lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió: Bajar el volumen de sus audífonos para la sordera. Todo regresó a la calma y el silencio. Chiyo cerró los ojos y formó su propia burbuja contra lo que había desatado su curiosidad.

**(*~[*]~*)**

—¡Deidara! —llamó el pelirrojo cuando vio a su mejor amigo pasar aireado al otro lado de la calle. Parecía realmente enojado y ru cabello estaba hecho una maraña porque el joven iba tirando de él con una furia evidente. Tanto Sasori como Itachi se detuvieron y lo vieron ignorarlos deliberadamente; el Iwa se atrevió a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, como si él hubiera fuera el causante del calentamiento global y siguió su camino—. ¿Y ahora qué tiene ése?

—Tal vez Hidan le jugó una mala pasada otra vez —sugirió Itachi; fue difícil entenderlo bien porque en la boca llevaba un palito con dango. Sasori lo miró a disgusto.

—Pero me ha mirado como si fuera el culpable —replicó. El Uchiha sacó el bocado de entre sus labios, saboreándolo una última vez como si fuera una paleta… El más bajo lo miró atentamente, embelesado por la forma en que Itachi degustaba su dulce. Retiró la mirada enseguida, deseando que el joven no se diese cuenta.

—Ustedes dos parecen algo distanciados últimamente —señaló el moreno y Sasori se encogió de hombros, notando un leve sobrecogimiento—. Creí que se llevaban muy bien.

—Estos días está muy ocupado saliendo con Tobi y esas cosas —admitió—. No quiero ser el mal tercio. —Itachi asintió, comprensivo y justo cuando abrió la boca para hablar, vieron a Tobi correr por la banqueta del otro lado, sin prestarles atención—. Oh. Asunto resuelto: Hizo una tontería.

Itachi siguió con la mirada a su primo y sonrió.

—Tobi realmente quiere a Deidara —musitó, algo enternecido. Sasori se encogió de hombros.

—Eso lo sabrás tú y él.

—Pero a veces me pregunto si es correspondido —la pregunta implícita se volvió, como varias veces antes, el tema de conversación. El pelirrojo miró a su amigo con expresión adusta.

—Lo quiere, sólo que tiene una manera muy extraña de mostrarlo.

—¿En serio? —Itachi no parecía muy seguro. El Akasuna rió entre dientes.

—Hace una semana, Tobi le mandó al mocoso un mensaje diciéndole "Te amo".

—Lo recuerdo —dijo Itachi frunciendo el ceño y continuando el regreso al departamento—. Mi primo estuvo muy triste porque Deidara le contestó que le importaba una mierda —aquello sólo sirvió para agrandar la sonrisa del pelirrojo—. ¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Yo estaba cerca cuando recibió el mensaje —confesó—. En realidad, Deidara empezó a gritar "Yujú" y "Él dijo que me ama", como si fuera una colegiala.

Itachi arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.

—Wow.

—Claro, Deidara es un uke en negación, así que finge que no le toma importancia alguna. Pero en realidad, quiere a Tobi.

El Uchiha torció la boca.

—Debería hacérselo saber a mi primo —replicó, algo enojado—. Él piensa (igual que todos nosotros), que continúa encaprichado contigo.

Sasori se detuvo bruscamente y se giró a verlo, sorprendido y ruborizado, aunque intentó esconderlo mientras se volvía hacia otro lado.

—Tonterías. Fue el mocoso quien terminó el asunto conmigo, ¿recuerdas? —Hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada—. Acordamos que no éramos el uno para el otro.

—¿Y te sientes mal por ello?

—No me sentía bien con él —confesó—. Se sentía incorrecto e incómodo. Él es mi mejor amigo.

Itachi se quedó en silencio el resto del camino, igual que Sasori, quien no atinaba a decir otra cosa. La semana que intentó trabar romance con Deidara no le resultaba un buen tema de conversación. Ambos habían acordado en seguir como amigos, pero a veces dudaba que fueran capaces de regresar a lo que fueron antes; no cruzaron ninguna línea en especial, apenas y se besaban, pero incluso así, el rubio no lucía muy contento a su alrededor. En efecto, se habían empezado a distanciar. Era algo que, muy en el fondo, Sasori realmente quería arreglar. Deidara era su mejor amigo y perderlo no estaba en alguno de sus proyectos; realmente lo quería.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, sólo notó el ruido provocado por los gritos cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del departamento. Ambos abrieron los ojos al escuchar cómo sus amigos se gritaban unos a otros e incluso a Chiyo llamarlos a todos con voz enojada. El pelirrojo pestañeó rápidamente antes de empujar la puerta y entrar, observando a los Akatsuki restantes enfrascados en una gran discusión.

—¿Qué demonios…? —Murmuró, aturdido por el ruido ensordecedor. Itachi arqueó las cejas—. ¡Hey, guarden silencio! —Ninguno le hizo caso, por lo que Sasori se encabritó y entró violentamente a la sala—. ¡Guarden silencio, maldita seaaaaahh!

¿Qué había en el suelo que era tan resbaloso? ¡Joder!

El Akasuna intentó mantener el equilibrio inútilmente y se fue para delante, resbalando.

—¡Sasori! —Exclamó Itachi a sus espaldas y de inmediato, mientras él caía, todos callaron abruptamente. Pero bien sería su imaginación o producto del zumbido de sus oídos, combinado con el dolor de espalda cuando cayó sobre el suelo y enseguida notó el peso de alguien sobre su cuerpo: Itachi había tratado de darle alcance, sin apoyarse muy bien para sostenerlo, terminó siguiéndolo en su caída y aplastándolo.

Ambos terminaron en una posición ciertamente comprometedora, pues Sasori con las piernas abiertas y recibiendo a Itachi entre ellas podía prestarse a muchas imágenes; las manos de Itachi, además, estaban posicionadas a ambos lados de su cabeza y el Uchiha lo miraba desde un poco más arriba mientras trataba de levantarse torpemente. Los cabellos negros de éste resbalaban hasta su rostro, haciéndole cosquillas.

Sasori notó que su corazón empezaba a latir repentinamente fuerte y temió que todos ahí, en medio de aquel silencio, pudieran oírlo; temió que _Itachi _pudiera oírlo y adivinar lo que llevaba provocando en él durante las últimas semanas juntos. ¡No quería que nadie se diera cuenta!

—Lo siento. Ha sido una torpeza la mía —se disculpó el moreno—. ¿Estás bien?

El Akasuna asintió, incapaz de apartar la mirada de los hermosos ojos rubí de Itachi.

—Ahí lo tienes —habló Nagato, siendo el primero en romper el silencio—: Ya no es ningún caso hipotético, Kisame.

**(*~[*]~*)**

—¿Discutían por qué? —Exclamó Itachi, casi atragantándose con su propia saliva. Kisame rió una vez más y se encogió de hombros.

—Ya te lo dije: Chiyo quería saber si nosotros creíamos que ustedes hacían bonita pareja o si lo eran o quién sabe qué más.

—Pero…pero… —tartamudeó el Uchiha—. Si Sasori y yo fuéramos pareja…

—Por favor, Itachi-_san, _no quieras engañarme a mí, tu mejor amigo. Sé que lo has pensado.

La cara del Uchiha se volvió roja y sintió tanta vergüenza que deseaba esconderse en algún agujero. ¿En serio era tan obvio?

—Mírate: Hasta estás sonriendo —evidenció Kisame. El joven Uchiha le dio un codazo en las costillas y siguió caminando con paso orgulloso.

—Apresúrate. Llegaré tarde a mi casa.

**(*~[*]~*)**

Sasori decidió tomar una rápida ducha para quitarse la sensación pegajosa del cabello. Estaba sentado en su cama, leyendo _Las torres del olvido, _cuando apareció por el umbral su abuela. Hace un rato, cuando todos se habían ido, le explicó qué había sucedido en su ausencia —y poco antes— para que Akatsuki se alterara completamente. El pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada severa a su abuela.

—No puedo creer que tengas esa clase de imaginación, Chiyo-_baasama _—replicó, de malhumor. Ella entró a la habitación y se encogió de hombros.

—Te veías muy feliz.

—Esa no es excusa para pensar cosas raras. ¡Itachi es sólo un amigo!

Chiyo asintió.

—Pero tú le gustas —aseveró tranquila. Sasori levantó la mirada de su libro, enrojeciendo levemente, aunque todavía con expresión enojada—. Hasta una anciana como yo puede verlo.

Sasori bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros, fingiendo no darle importancia.

—¿Y qué si fuera así?

La anciana sonrió, divertida.

—Y a ti te gusta él.

Sasori pensó en negarlo, de verdad; sin embargo, a su cabeza vino la imagen del Uchiha y aunque mantenía la vista en el libro, durante unos segundos se escapó una especie de sonrisa que en un principio, intentó disimular apretando los labios en una fina línea. Pero de igual manera, escapó de su control y se volvió en una sonrisa genuina y larga mientras levantaba la mirada hacia Chiyo.

—Sí… —murmuró quedito—, eso creo.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Bueno, quería una excusa para poner a Chiyo cerca de Sasori; siempre tuve la espinita de darle un fic a esta mujer, que me cae muy bien, pero no veía la oportunidad ni quería hacer algo muy deprimente para Sasori y ella. No sé, punto sensible.<p>

En fin, realmente espero que haya alguien que llegue hasta mis comentarios finales (x'D) y que le haya gustado esta... _cosa_ que apareció en la madrugada (al menos la mitad sí).

Les mando un saludo y fuerte abrazo virtual, sempais (:D)


End file.
